Harry Potter tome 1: la vie avant l'école
by Julie Delon
Summary: Et si Lily et James n'étaient pas morts, mais se cachaient au reste du monde, qui les croit morts?habitant chez les durley, Harry vivra sa vie de sorcier en cachant à tous ses parents qui ne l'ont jamais quitté...fic avant poudlard
1. 31 octobre

_Comme toutes les autres fictions, elle est tirée des romans de JK Rowling. Tous les acteurs sont à elle, mais l'histoire est à moi(en partie, car je reprends bcp de ses idées)_

**Corrections :** Je corrige cette histoire et publierai par la suite… ben la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : 31 octobre**

Il faisait froid en cette nuit du 31 octobre 1990. Rien ne laissait voir que cette soirée ferait changer la vie de milliers de gens, en bien ou en mal.

L'endroit où commence l'histoire d'aujourd'hui s'appelle Godric's Hollow. Petit village d'une centaine d'habitants, il a la particularité de n'être habité que par des familles de sorciers. La plus grande maison, située à la fin du village, était habitée par un couple et leur enfant. Ils se cachaient, car ils étaient poursuivis par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps: Lord Voldemort.

Même son nom était craint par tous les sorciers, et ils l'appelaient Tu-sais-qui, Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, etc... Fourchelangue, héritier de Serpentard, Voldemort cherchait la pureté du sang, en éliminant tous les « sang-de-bourbe », et les sang-mêlés. Ce couple se cachait car Voldemort les haïssait, et car Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom cherchait à tuer leur petit garçon…

Pour se cacher de lui, cette petite famille avait fait appel au sort du Fidelitas, qui permet de cacher qqch à qqn, et que seul une personne, appelée le Gardien du secret, pouvait divulguer. C'est un ami de la famille Potter, Peter Pettigrow, qui avait été nommé Gardien du secret, et un autre de leurs amis, Sirius Black, se faisait passer pour tel. Comme cela, ils avaient un pas d'avance sur leur ennemi en lui mentant impunément.

Donc, en ce soir d'octobre, la petite famille s'amusait tranquillement dans leur maison, ne sachant pas encore qu'ils vivaient là leurs derniers instants de paix.

En effet, dans l'ombre, trois personnes encagoulées attendaient le bon moment pour attaquer. Le plus grand de ces hommes, était Lord Voldemort. Il avait décidé de venir s'attaquer à cette gentille petite famille, à cause d'une prophétie faite il y a peu de temps par une voyante, et qui disait qu'un bébé pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but: l'immortalité. Et ce bébé naîtrait d'un couple qui l'avait défié trois fois. Il savait qu'il y avait deux choix, les Longdubas et les Potter, mais il préférait s'occuper d'Harry Potter, sang-mêlé comme lui, tandis que ses Mangemorts s'attaqueraient à la famille Longdubas.

Quand minuit sonna, le Lord ainsi que ses deux compagnons, deux mangemorts (ses hommes de mains), allèrent vers la porte de la maison et sonnèrent à la porte. Le lord savait que la famille Potter habitait là grâce à son espion, qui n'était autre que le gardien de la famille Potter: Pettigrow.

« - Diiiing...Doooong

- Mon chéri, dit la jeune femme rousse, tu pourrais aller regarder qui vient nous rendre visite à cette heure, pendant que je regarde le petit s'amuser encore un peu?

bien sur, répondit l'homme. »

Celui-ci se leva, prit sa baguette(on n'est jamais trop prudent), et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Grand, les cheveux bruns indisciplinés, James Potter était un des plus grands Aurors de son temps, avec sa femme Lily Potter-Evans, grande rousse aux yeux vert émeraude.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme entendit son mari crier.

« Va-t-en Lily, c'est Lui! »

Aussitôt, elle prit sa baguette à son tour, mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller chercher son fils que son mari entrait dans le salon, suivit des trois personnes encapuchonnées.

« - Je suis désolé de venir troubler votre petite soirée, mais je dois empêcher une prophétie de se réaliser, moi… dit le seigneur noir en riant.

- Jamais je ne vous laisserai avoir mon fils, vous entendez, jamais, cria Lily en réponse.

- Ma très chère Sang-de-bourbe, tu ne pourras rien y faire... ATTRAPEZ-LES!"

Les deux ombres commencèrent à attaquer le couple, qui ne pouvait rien faire à part se protéger. Pendant ce temps, le Lord noir s'approchait du petit garçon qui était tranquillement assis, s'amusant à faire léviter des cubes de bois. La bataille faisait rage et Voldemort prenait tout son temps. Il voulait faire souffrir les parents du bébé en le tuant sous leurs yeux. Il leva lentement sa baguette, et commença à lancer son sort:

« - Avada...

- Non! Harryyyyyy! crièrent ensemble le couple qui venait à peine de battre les deux mangemorts

- …Kedavra! »

Un éclair vert fonça sur le petit garçon, sans que ses parent ne puissent rien faire d'autre que de hurler... Mais tout à coup, juste avant de toucher le bébé, le sort s'arrêta devant les regards stupéfaits des jeunes sorciers et apeuré du Lord noir. L'éclair se transforma en boule lumineuse et blanche, et repartit en sens inverse, tout droit sur Voldemort, qui ne pouvait rien faire. Il y eut un éclair blanc, une brusque explosion, puis plus rien...

Paniquée, la jeune mère courut voir son fils, pour regarder s'il n'avait rien. De son combat il ne lui restait qu'une cicatrice, venant du sort qui l'avait quand même touché au front. Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Son mari, lui, était allé regarder l'endroit où se aurait du se tenir le Lord noir. Il ne restait rien de lui, juste un paquet de linges noirs carbonisés. Il appela sa femme.

« - LILY! Il est mort!

- Quoi? Mais...notre fils...que...? Attention James, derrière toi! Finit-elle en regardant derrière son mari."

En se retournant, James vit une ombre sortir du tas de linge...Cela ressemblait à une tête...c'était la tête de Voldemort:

« Haaaaa! Je me vengerai, Harry Potter, je me vengerai! »

La tête ne semblait pas voir que James et Lily étaient en vie. Puis, elle monta vers le ciel, transperça le toit, et parti loin, très loin de la maison où tout s'était joué.


	2. une décision difficile

**Chapitre 2 : Un décision difficile**

« - ...Lily, il nous faut mourir.

- Quoi?

- Non, ne te trompe pas, je veux pas mourir… Mais je dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que tous nous croient morts, pour qu'on puisse aider Harry de notre mieux, par la suite... Si nous restons en vie, tout cela va continuer… Harry va devenir célèbre, et nous aussi par la suite… Et après, si nous sommes définitivement morts, nous pourrions au moins nous occuper d'Harry, alors que sinon nous devrions passer notre temps à travailler et à faire des interview… Voldemort n'est pas mort, tu l'as vu ! Il faut penser à notre fils et le protéger !

- Cela serait une idée, mais tu sais ce qu'il va se passer? Sirius sera capturé, car ils croient que c'est lui le Gardien du secret! Et Harry, alors? Il va lui arriver quoi? Je ne veux pas me séparer de mon fils!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ma chérie...mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se cache avec lui, où qu'il aille... Le mieux serait chez quelqu'un qui ne nous connais pas assez pour se poser des questions... Quant à Sirius, il ne sera pas amené à Askaban si le rat (Peter) vit…il sera jugé, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour lui, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

- Quoi comme question? Tu m'intrigues…

- Ben disons qu'il nous faudrait une personne qui ne se poserait pas de questions sur deux petits animaux qui suivent Harry à la trace… Tu comprends mon idée ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, mais il vaudrait mieux tout cacher avant l'arrivée de quelqu'un… Tu proposes quoi comme solution?

- La maison est déjà à moitié démolie… Finissons le travail de Voldemort ! Prenons nos livres et objets utiles. Puis, on transforme nos compères, continue-t-il en montrant les deux Mngemorts morts pas très loin d'eux, en nous, on met le feu à notre maison pour que tout soit détruit, et puis on se transforme pour être transportés avec notre fils.

- C'est une idée brillante...mais je ne sais pas si après il vaudrait mieux aider Sirius ou non...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il arrêtera le rat et tout ira bien.

- Je l'espère pour lui, répondit la jeune femme, en prenant son fils dans ses bras... Bien, mettons-nous au travail. Il faut ranger tout ça rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ! »

Peu de temps après, la bibliothèque, la réserve de potions, les objets et les habits en tous genres étaient rangés dans une malle à 7 serrures. Cette malle avait la particularité d'avoir sept étages agrandis magiquement, que l'on peut arranger comme on le veut.

Comme un moteur se faisait entendre au loin, le jeune couple se dépêcha de détruire la maison en n'oubliant pas les deux Mangemorts qu'ils transformèrent en eux-mêmes, pour tromper tout le monde.

Sirius Black, qui avait été averti de l'attaque, approchait sur sa moto. Quant il fut à une centaine de mètres de la maison, elle explosa. Le toit tomba par terre, écrasant tout sur son passage. Un feu faisait rage, et brûlait tout.

« Nonnnnnn! LILYYYYY, JAMMMSEE, HARRYYY! Cria-t-il avant de mettre le moteur à fond, pour arriver trois seconde plus tard. »

Il descendit de moto et monta sur ce qui était avant le toit de la maison des Potter. Il commença à fouiller les décombres, ne voulant pas croire que ses meilleurs amis étaient morts. Quelques minutes plus tard, un "pop" l'avertit qu'il avait de la visite. Baguette en main, il se retourna pour se retrouver en face du semi-géant Hagrid. Celui-ci avait des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses grandes joues barbues. Puis, celui-ci vint aider le jeune homme à dégager les décombres. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour découvrir que quelque chose comme un dôme empêchait les débris de tomber sur une grande forme indistincte. Cette protection poussa les deux hommes à enlever tout ce qui était là. Finalement, ils découvrirent un couffin qui était protégé par un dôme bleu. Sirius annula le sort et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il ne vit pas, sous les habits rouges du petit, deux minuscules serpents qui s'étaient enroulés autour du corps du garçonnet.

Lily et James avaient la particularité d'être des multi-animagi. C'est-à-dire qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en plusieurs sortes d'animaux, dont les serpents. Aveugle à leur présence, Sirius recula de plusieurs mètres. Il demanda, empli d'horreur, à Hagrid de continuer de creuser aux alentours, puisque selon lui les deux parents du petits ne devraient pas être loin. Et, tandis que le géant continuait la sale besogne, le jeune homme serra le bébé endormit dans ses bras et l'observa minutieusement, sans cependant voir les serpents, pour voir si le bébé était blessé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sanglot venant de Hagrid fit revenir Sirius dans la réalité. Les deux corps de Lily et James étaient sans vie et très amochés. Sirius hurla comme un chien blessé. Puis, la rage reprenant le dessus, il donna le petit bébé à Hagrid.

Sirius partit aller venger ses amis, laissant tomber toutes les idées cohérentes de côté. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était de tuer celui qui s'était fait passer pour leur ami pendant toutes ces années.

Pendant ce temps, Hagrid, avec Harry, prit la moto que Sirius lui avait laissée et partit direction Londres, Privet drive, où Dumbledore l'attendait avec Minerva McGonagall pour remettre le garçon à sa nouvelle famille: Les Dursley.


	3. Pdt ce temps, dans une famille normale

_Voici la suite... ce tome sera pas mal court…_

_Je pense faire un peu comme JKR, mais en huit tomes (celui-ci parlant surtout de la vie d'harry avant Poudlard)... mais bref. Vous verrez bien la suite!_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Pendant ce temps, dans une famille normale…**

Pendant ce temps à Privet Drive, une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale se levait en ce jour du 1er novembre. Petunia Dursley préparait le petit déjeuner pour son mari et son fils, Dudley, qui fêterait bientôt ses un an et demi. Vernon, lui, se rasait et se préparait à descendre rejoindre sa femme à la cuisine.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il regarda par la fenêtre, comme tous les matins. Comme tous les matins, il voyait la voisine quitter la rue en voiture et, comme tous les matins, il voyait le facteur distribuer le courrier. Cependant, une chose curieuse était en train de se produire : un chat tigré se tenait, au bout de la rue, et lisait le panneau qui indiquait le nom de la rue. Vernon se secoua. Un chat ne pouvait PAS lire! Il regarda de nouveau, et vit le même chat qui trottinait tranquillement dans la rue. Rien d'étrange à cela. Il se rinça la tête pour s'enlever toutes ces idées idiotes de chat et descendit rejoindre sa petite famille adorée.

À la cuisine, Vernon se servit un café et alla embrasser sa femme et son fils. Celui-ci avait déjà quelques kilos en trop et ne tenait presque plus sur sa chaise de bébé. Le bébé en question braillait en mangeant et mettant de la purée partout.

« - Hoooooo, mais c'est le petit Dudley à son papa… Gouzi gouzi…

- Bien dormi, mon chéri? Demanda Pétunia qui venait de s'assoir.

- très bien et toi?

- très bien aussi... Tu sais, ce matin, la voisine n'a pas arrêté de regarder dans notre direction... Elle veut essayer de me montrer qu'elle a plus d'argent en montrant sa nouvelle voiture... grrrr, la garce!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Aujourd'hui, je sens que la chance nous a attrapé, répondit-il en s'asseyant devant la télé. »

« Slash info: Les phénomènes naturels inexplicables semblent continuer. Des milliers de hiboux survolent en ce moment tout Londres et les environs... Quant aux étoiles filantes, elles jaillissent de plus en plus souvent...on ne sait d'où cela peut venir..."

Vernon, choqué, pensa à sa belle-sœur et son mari. C'est surement un coup de ces gens anormaux, pensa-t-il dégouté. Des hiboux, des étoiles filantes... Vernon regarda sa femme, mais refusa de lui poser des questions sur sa sœur... Le sujet était toujours aussi douloureux pour elle. Il se leva de table, et partit au boulot.

En passant devant le mur de son jardin, il revit le chat qui avait "lu" le panneau. Il croisa son regard, et un frisson courut sur son échine dorsale. Il avait le sentiment que le chat lui avait jeté un regard tueur, même si cela était complètement impossible. Il continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il vit, durant tout le trajet, de drôles de personnes habillées de robes qui trainaient sur les trottoirs... Un nouvelle mode, pensa l'homme. Mais à un moment donné, il vit que parmi ces personnes se trouvaient des adultes plus vieux encore que lui. Dégoûté, Vernon tourna la tête et continua sa route.

Au travail, tout se passa comme normalement pour lui. Mais, s'il avait eu un bureau donnant sur la rue, il aurait vu tous les hiboux qui volaient dans la rue. Les passants, eux, les voyaient et les montraient même du doigt.

À midi, Vernon était affamé. Il décida d'aller se payer un sandwich au boulanger en face de son bureau. Mais, en sortant de son immeuble, il se cogna contre un petit homme. Vernon eut à peine le temps de s'excuser avant que l'étrange bonhomme le prenne dans ses bras, en lui disant que cela ne faisait rien, puisque Vous-savez-qui était enfin mort.

Choqué, Vernon se recula et alla s'acheter son sandwich en ne faisant pas attention au groupe de gens bizarres qui étaient devant la boutique. Ce ne fut que quand il ressortit et qu'il entendit le mot "Potter" qu'il commença réellement à être effrayé. Potter était en effet le nom de famille de son beau-frère.

Il courut dans son bureau, et commença à taper le numéro de chez lui. Il s'arrêta au milieu, et raccrocha. Il ne voulait pas effrayer sa femme à cause de cela. Potter était un nom courant, comme Harry, un autre nom qu'il avait entendu...et puis, peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas le nom de son neveu... Il ne s'en souvenait d'ailleurs plus, n'ayant jamais vu le morveux.

Le soir, il rentra directement, sans regarder personne, même le chat du matin, qui était toujours sur le mur de son jardin. Il dina avec sa femme, qui lui raconta les derniers potins du quartier, et le dernier mot apprit par le petit Dudley: "Veux pas"

Quand il se coucha, Vernon se rassura. Quoi qu'il se passe, même si c'était vraiment un rapport avec la famille Potter, il se dit que jamais il n'aurait à faire avec ces gens-là, et que jamais, au grand jamais, rien ne viendrait déranger sa petite vie tranquille…

Mais il ne savait pas qu'il se trompait lourdement…

Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait, que le chat, toujours perché sur le muret, commença à bouger. Une ombre était apparue au début de la rue. Cette ombre, c'était Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Cet homme sortit de sa robe bleu nuit une sorte de briquet, et l'alluma. La première lampe de la rue s'éteignit. Il recommença l'action 12 fois, et, quand tout fut éteint, on ne pouvait plus voir grand chose de la rue-même. Le vieil homme alla s'assoir tranquillement sur le muret du numéro quatre, à côté du chat.

« - Je savais que je pourrais vous trouver ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il au chat en se retoournant. »

Mais à la place du chat se trouva une vieille femme, habillée avec une robe écossaise. Elle regarda sévèrement le vieil homme, et dit:

« - Albus...est-ce vrai ce que tout le monde raconte?

- J'en ai bien peur… Du bon comme du mauvais...

- Mais... et l'enfant ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hagrid l'amène en ce moment, et il devrait même arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Bien..."

Tout à coup, un moteur de moto se fit entendre dans le ciel. Les deux adultes regardèrent le géant atterrir, et arriver devant eux.

« - Bonsoir Hagrid. Il n'y a pas eut de problèmes, demanda Albus Dumbledore.

- Non...le petit s'est endormit quand on a survolé Bristol.

- Bien...donnez-le moi. Merci, dit-il, le bébé dans les bras."

Albus alla vers l'entrée de la maison, et posa le couffin sur le pas de la porte, et mit une lettre dessus.

« - Albus, j'ai regardé ces gens pendant toute la journée. Ce sont les pires moldus que j'ai jamais vus. Vous ne pensez quand même pas...

- Oui.

- Mais il sera connu, tous les sorciers connaîtront son nom!

- C'est pour cela qu'il vaille mieux qu'il grandisse en dehors de tout cela… Allons-y. Bonne chance, Harry Potter ! »

Les trois sorciers embrassèrent chacun à son tour le bébé. Puis, ils disparurent chacun à leur tour. Resté seul, Dumbledore, soupira tristement en regardant le quartier avant de disparaître à son tour.

Harry, endormit, ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait à l'avenir. Il ne savait pas qu'il se ferait réveiller demain matin par sa tante, hurlant, qui était venue chercher du lait. Il ne savait pas non plus les longs moments de solitude qu'il vivrait avec sa famille moldue, celle-ci le traitant comme de la merde, les nombreuses fois où il devrait faire le ménage, et les bagarres auxquelles il participerait sans son bon vouloir, contre son énorme cousin. Et il ne savait pas non plus que jamais il ne serait séparé de ses deux serpents avec qui il pouvait parler et qui, chaque soir, se transformaient en ses parents pour le réconforter de la dure journée qu'il allait vivre…


	4. Ma famille!

**Chapitre 4 : Ma famille !**

Harry avait bien grandit depuis qu'il avait été déposé sur le perron de sa tante. Il allait fêter son 6ème anniversaire dans quelques jours, et il allait commencer l'école au mois de septembre. Il avait apprit très jeune à ne pas parler de ses parents et des choses inexplicables qui lui arrivaient. Et bien sur le fait qu'ils soient toujours en vie était secret, et il avait juré de ne le dire à aucun de ses camarades.

Depuis toujours, il savait que ses deux serpents étaient en fait ses deux parents, qui se cachaient. Il avait ainsi apprit l'existence de la magie, des sorcier, et de Lord Voldemort. Harry avait même commencé à séparer sa vie en deux : la journée, il était le parfait petit serviteur de la famille Dursley, le jeune délinquant dont parlaient les voisins, tandis qu'une partie de la nuit, il apprenait un maximum de choses sur sa famille, sa vie, les sorciers, les sorts, etc...

Ce jour-là était spécial, car la tante Marge venait rendre visite à son frère, l'oncle de Harry. Le petit garçon avait toujours peur de sa tante, car elle prenait toujours un chien, Molosse, avec elle, et celui-ci courrait souvent après Harry pour s'amuser. Il avait enfermé dans son placard ses parents pour que personne ne puisse les voir.

Le jour passa malheureusement comme il l'avait prévu. Le chien le coursa toute la journée, sous les regards amusés de la famille Dursley et les pleurs silencieux de Lily et James enfermés, qui ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Ils décidèrent alors, seuls dans la petite pièce, d'aller chercher dans les livres une solution à leurs problèmes. Et celle-ci arriva plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient : ils trouvèrent un très vieux livre qui expliquait comment cacher la magie de leur fils, afin qu'il puisse faire de la magie sans que le ministère soit au courant. James et Lily décidèrent à partir de ce jour, de donner des leçons de magie à leur fils, pour qu'il puisse un jour tenir tête à sa famille si celle-ci dépassait les bornes.

C'est ainsi que Harry commença ses études en magie, à 6ans. Il était tellement avide de savoir qu'il apprit rapidement les sorts les plus basiques et la théorie pour les plus compliqués. Tous les soirs, Harry passait cinq heures à écouter ses parents parler, dans leur malle secrète, celle à sept étages. Celle-ci était très utile, car elle était beaucoup plus grande que le placard sous l'escalier, et elle cachait toutes traces de magie.

La malle contenait sept salles. La première, la plus grande, était une bibliothèque, remplie de livres en tous genres, achetés un peu partout. Ils traitaient de toutes les magies (noire, elfique et blanche), et de tous les sujets et thèmes, que ça soit la métamorphose, la Défense contre les forces du mal, les potions, la sanguimagie, l'animagie, etc…

La deuxième salle, était un laboratoire de potion et de sortilèges. C'est à cet endroit que James et Lily s'amusaient à inventer toutes sortes de potions et sorts et que Harry concoctait toutes sortes de mélanges tous plus utiles les uns que les autres.

La troisième pièce était une salle d'entrainement qui s'était basée sur la Salle sur Demande qui se trouvait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Il suffisait de demander des adversaires ou des armes pour les avoir. Cette salle était très utilisée par les deux adultes pour ne pas perdre la main dans des combats.

La quatrième était un immense jardin, qui servait de terrain de jeu pour Harry pour qu'il puisse faire tout le sport qu'il voulait. Cette pièce servait aussi de jardin et d'endroit de culture pour toutes les sortes d'aliments que Harry a besoin pour "bien grandir".

Harry, en effet, était sous-alimenté par sa famille d'accueil, alors les parents d'Harry avaient décidé de se nourrir eux-mêmes, et de la même manière à se trouver d'autres choses à faire que lire et s'exercer, pendant que Harry se trouvait dehors.

La cinquième salle servait de salle d'entrainement au Quidditch, qui était surtout utilisée par James et Harry. La sixième était une chambre à coucher, où dormait seulement les parents de Harry puisque celui-ci ne devait pas prendre de risque et rester dans le placard, et la septième servait de débarras pour toutes les affaires magiques de la famille Potter, qu'ils avaient emmenées avec eux avant l'explosion de leur maison.

Quand Harry entra à l'école enfantine, en même temps que son cousin, il avait déjà prit quelques centimètres, et quelques kilos de muscles, grâce à ses exercices du soir.  
Il impressionna rapidement ses professeurs par son envie d'apprendre. Il demanda même des cahiers de calculs, d'écriture, d'histoire-géo, de bio-chimie et de français(il est anglais, rapellons-nous) à la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci était stupéfaite par la rapidité à laquelle Harry lisait ses livres. Celui-ci, en fait, recopiait lesdits livres pour les rendre à la bonne date, pour ensuite les lire à son aise dans son placard sous l'escalier. La bibliothèque de la famille Potter s'agrandissait ainsi de livres moldus de tous styles.

Dudley, jaloux du succès qu'avait son cousin à l'école, commença à faire peur à tous les élèves pour ne pas qu'ils s'approchent de Harry, sous peine de coups de poings. Harry était en effet la cible préférée de son cousin et de ses amis, et il développait une rapidité exemplaire à la course pour éviter ses pieds et poings, rapidité aiguisée encore plus grâce à ses exercices de vol. La « course au Harry » était ainsi née.

Malheureusement, sa magie finit par faire des siennes. Un jour, particulièrement énervés, Dudley et ses amis poursuivirent Harry dans la cour de l'école. Apeuré, Harry se retrouva "par magie" sur le toit de l'école. Il avait comprit aussitôt qu'il avait transplané accidentellement et en fut assez fier. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à ses professeurs, et encore moins à sa tante et à son oncle.

Il fut redescendu par les pompiers. Ce soir-là, il reçu une punition de la part de sa tante, qui ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de se retrouver là-haut. Quant il raconta l'histoire à ses parents, ceux-ci rigolèrent un peu et furent fières des prouesses de leur fils unique, qui avait transplané, même inconsciemment, avant ses 15 ans, où généralement les jeunes sorciers acquièrent assez de puissance pour commencer à s'entraîner.

Une autre fois, quelques mois plus tard, Petunia, agacée à cause des cheveux de son neveu qui pointaient dans tous les sens, lui rasa la tête à part une mèche qui lui cachait sa cicatrice... Il alla pleurer dans les bras de ses parents, qui lui apprirent un sort pour faire repousser ses cheveux rapidement. Il l'exécuta tout de suite, heureux d'être un sorcier pour pouvoir faire ça. Il eut une nouvelle punition, mais jamais plus Pétunia ne lui coupa les cheveux.

Harry, pendant son enfance, passa son temps entre ses cours, ses devoirs, ses parents, et les ordres de son oncle et sa tante. Il grandissait vite, et devenait de plus en plus puissant grâce à ses parents. Ceux-ci lui avaient même apprit à se transformer en animal. Il savait que la plupart des personnes pouvaient se transformer qu'en un seul animal. Ses parents pouvaient se transformer en quelques animaux, mais lui n'avait pas limite dans les espèces. Cela venait surement de sa lignée. En effet, Harry était le descendant de Merlin et de Godric Griffondor, deux grands sorciers. Harry en était fier, mais restait modeste et humble. Il était donc un multi-animagi.

Pour ses exercices en magie, Harry prenait la baguette de sa mère ou de son père, suivant les exercices. Il n'avait, en effet, pas encore reçu la sienne. Même s'il commençait à se débrouiller en magie sans baguette pour les sorts très simples.

À partir de ses 10ans, il commença à apprendre les duels avec son père et les potions plus dangereuses avec sa mère. Il excella rapidement et voulait même essayer de donner quelques avancées à la potion Tue-loup, en espérant qu'un jour cela puisse aider pour Remus Lupin, l'ami de ses parents.

En effet, pendant une sortie pour aller chercher des nouveaux livres pour remplir la bibliothèque, ainsi que plusieurs ingrédients, James et Lily s'étaient renseignés sur la vie de leurs amis. Ils avaient apprit ainsi que Sirius était à Azkaban alors que Peter était mort "en héros". Même si ça leur coutait de ne rien dire au ministère, ils se turent, passant la sécurité de Harry avant celle de leur ami. Ils savaient que Sirius comprendrait, mais ils étaient quand même tristes pour lui, et ils se jurèrent de tout faire pour faire sortir Sirius de prison, ou du moins de rétablir la véritable identité du gardien du secret qui les avait vendus à Voldemort, afin que tous sachent que Sirius, bien qu'il ait tué Peter, ne les avait pas vendus. (ils croyent que Peter est vraiment mort)

Malheureusement, toute chose doit avoir une fin, et la fin de la vie tranquille de Harry tomba le jour de l'anniversaire de son cousin, qui était deux mois avant le sien...


	5. Joyeux anniversaire!

_Je sais, ce que vous allez lire ressemble en beaucoup de points à l'histoire originale… C'est un souhait personnel, donc voilà…_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Joyeux anniversaire !**

À chaque anniversaire de Dudley, la famille Dursley allait visiter quelque chose. Des musées, des zoos, le cinéma, ou autres. Pendant ce temps, Harry allait chez la voisine, Mme Figg, une folle aux chats comme l'appelait secrètement Harry, sachant qu'elle était une cracmol, une personne sans pouvoirs qui était née dans une famille sorcière.

Mais cet anniversaire ne serait pas comme les autres pour Harry. En effet, Mme Figg s'était cassé la jambe, et ne pouvait pas prendre Harry avec elle, ce dont il était le seul heureux.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva dans la voiture de son oncle, en direction du zoo de Londres, sans ses parents pour une fois. Dudley et Piggs, un ami à Dudley, discutaient joyeusement de motos à côté d'Harry, qui se taisait, ne voulant pas parler de son rêve de moto volante à son oncle. Arrivé au zoo, Pétunia et les deux garçons avancèrent, laissant Vernon et Harry seuls.

"- Mon garçon...ne fais pas la moindre chose bizarre. À la moindre minuscule chose bizarre, tu sera consigné pendant des semaines. Compris?

- oui, oncle Vernon, répondit Harry."

Le début de la visite se passa parfaitement bien. Harry était émerveillé devant tous les animaux, surtout devant le lion, symbole de sa famille Griffondorresque. Dans l'antre aux serpents, Dudley et Piggs étaient de plus en plus excités. Ils voulaient voir le plus grand de tous les serpents. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour le trouver: un cobra de 5mètres qui venait du Brésil. Malheureusement pour eux, le serpent dormait. Dudley et Piggs frappèrent à la vitre, espérant le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Ils laissèrent Harry face à face avec le serpent.

"- Je suis désolé pour eux, ils ne savent pas très bien se comporter.

- ssssa ne fait rien, répondit le serpent"

Harry continua à parler au serpent durant plusieurs minutes. Il se savait fourchelangue, car il réussissait à parler avec ses parents lorsque ceux-ci sont sous leur forme de serpent…

Piggs, voyant le serpent réveillé, appela le cousin d'Harry, qui le repoussa. Harry tomba à terre, et s'énerva instantanément, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La vitre disparu et le serpent était à présent libre. Piggs et Dudley tombèrent les deux sur leurs fesses. Le serpent sorti de la cage, frôla les deux garçons tremblotants, et passa près de Harry en sifflant un petit merci, avant de partir tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, faisant ainsi hurler de peur toutes les personnes qu'il croisait.

Le directeur, choqué, remboursa l'oncle de Harry en s'excusant platement. Dans la voiture, au retour, Harry se taisait, car il ne voulait pas que son oncle soit au courant de son exploit. Mais, pas de chance, Piggs parla du fait qu'Harry avait parlé au serpent. Harry essaya vainement de dire qu'il n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, mais il vit que son oncle était furieux, et qu'il aurait surement beaucoup de problèmes. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait.

Arrivé à la maison, Vernon le prit par la peau du cou et l'enferma dans son placard, en lui interdisant de manger et sortir pour un mois. Harry pleura dans les bras de sa mère, qui le réconfortait. Il leur parla de l'aventure avec le serpent, et Lily le rassura, tout en lui faisant la morale : ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques qu'il doit s'en servir contre Dudley. Ils lui avaient en effet expliqué l'importance du fait de retenir ses pouvoirs. Il est si puissant qu'il devait à tout prix se maîtriser, dans toutes les circonstances.

Pendant que leur fils dormait, Lily et James longuement de ce qui s'était passé au zoo. Ils ne savaient pas si leur bout-de-chou avait gagné d'autres pouvoirs de Voldemort, et ils étaient curieux de les connaître. Cependant, leur priorité avait légèrement changé de route : ils devaient à tout prix apprendre à leur fils à se maîtriser, à rester vide de toute émotion. Pour cela, un seul mot leur vint à l'esprit : occlumencie.

Le mois qui suivit, Harry resta enfermé dans le placard. Il n'en sortait que pour aller aux toilettes, se doucher et manger un bol de soupe tous les deux jours. Cependant, il ne perdait pas de poids grâce à sa malle. Il passait tout son temps assit sur son petit lit, en face de James qui lui apprenait à fermer son esprit. Etant un petit garçon très joyeux à la base et très ouvert dans ses sentiments, il eut beaucoup de peine à apprendre l'occlumencie. Pourtant, il avançait petit à petit, faisant la fierté de ses parents.

À côté de l'occlumencie, Harry révisa tout ce qu'il savait en magie et en langue. Il passait ainsi ses journées à jeter des sorts, réviser l'occlumencie, parler diverses langues et à nouveau réviser l'occlumencie. Concernant les langues, il en comprenait plus ou moins quatre : l'anglais, sa langue maternelle, le français et le russe, qu'il trouvait être de magnifiques langues, et le fourchelangue. De plus, grâce à ses animagi, il voulait commencer à apprendre d'autres langues animales, comme le félilangue, la langue des félins.


	6. La lettre

je sais, ça ressemble pas mal au vrai livre, mais c'est un peu le but...à part quelque détails, pour l'instant ça change pas trop l'histoire...c'est après, que ça changera, de plus en plus...en tout cas, voici la suite.

Deux jours avant son onzième anniversaire, Harry eut la permission de sortir enfin de son placard. Fou de joie, la première chose qu'il fit est d'aller prendre une douche. En effet, même s'il avait une douche, et même une immense baignoire, dans sa malle, il avait préféré ne pas prendre trop de douches, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes après avec sa famille adoptive.

Frais et dispo,harry descendit à la cuisine. Arrivé, sa tante lui ordonna de servir à manger, pendant qu'elle allait réveiller son "Dudleynouchet". Il prit la poëlle à crepe, et y mit de la pâte.

Peu de temps après, quand toute la famille Dursley était attablée, Vernon demanda à Harry, ou plutot ordonna, d'aller chercher le courrier. Harry se leva, et alla vers l'entrée. Il les prit, et retourna d'où il venait. En marchant vers le salon, où était le reste de la famille Dursley, harry regardait les lettres. Une facture, une carte de la tante marge, et une lettre pour Harry. Etonné, car il ne recevait jamais de lettre, il retourna l'enveloppe, pour regarder derrière. Il reconnu le sceau de Poudlard, l'école dont parlaient Lily et James à Harry depuis son plus jeune age.

Réjouis, il cacha sa lettre de peur que l'oncle Vernon la lui prenne, puis il amena le courrier restant à son oncle, qui grogna en voyant la facture.

Quant il eut finit de manger les restes, Harry amena son assiette vide vers le lavabo. Mais celui-ci était déjà plein, d'une substance grise. Il demanda à sa tante ce que c'était, et elle lui répondit que c'était son nouvel uniforme, puisqu'il rentrait dans une nouvelle école. Dégouté, Harry alla au garage laver les assiettes de toute la famille.

Quand il eut tout finit de nettoyer, il partit dans sa chambre pour apprendre à ses parents la bonne nouvelle: Il était admis à Poudlard! (malgré le fait de ne pas avoir lu la lettre, il savait ce que ça voulait dire). Dans son placard, il leur montra la lettre. De peur que Pétunia ou qqn d'autre entre dans le placard, les parents de Harry restèrent sous leur forme animale. Mais Harry voyait dans leur regard leur fierté, leur amour pour lui.

Tout content, il leur lit sa lettre:

_Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter._

_  
Nous avons l'immense joie de vous apprendre que vous êtes autorisés à entrer à l'école de magie Poudlard. La rentrée se passera le premier septembre 2001. le train partira de la voie 9 3/4 à onze heure exactement de la gare de londres.  
la liste des objets dont vous aurez besoin se trouve sur l'autre feuille, annexée à celle-ci._

_Nous attendons votre réponse avec impassience.  
Je vous prie d'agrée mes plu sincère félicitations._

_  
Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de l'école Poudlard, directrice de la maison Griffondor_.

Harry regarda la deuxième lettre. Il avait besoin de quelques livres, qu'il avait déjà, de trois robes de sorcier noires, d'un chapeau noir,d'un chaudron en étain, d'ingrédients pour potions, d'une baguette, de parchemins, de plumes et encres, et peut-être d'un animal de compagnie. Il dit, à la fin de sa lecture, qu'il irait acheter les robes, sa baguette, et autres détails le jour de son anniversaire, pour pouvoir enfin avoir la possibilité de partir de chez lui et fêter dignement, dans le coin sorcier, son onzième anniversaire.

Tout fut prévu. Une lettre fut envoyée au collège Poudlard pour dire qu'il acceptait de venir étudier, mais qu'il faudrait en avertir sa famille. pétunia reçu donc, le lendemain, une lettre de Dumbledore pour dire que harry suivrait les cours à partir du premier septembre. Malgré le refus de Vernon, Harry parlementa, et gagna contre son oncle, en précisant qu'il ne le reverrait pas jusqu'à l'été prochain, et que cette idée devrait le réjouir.

Le jour de son anniversaire, harry quitta son oncle Vernon vers la gare de Londres. Il savait où était le chaudron baveur, mais ne voulait pas y aller seul. Quand il vit que personne ne le regardait, il demanda à ses parents de reprendre leur forme humaine, puis de changer d'aspect, afin de voir le Chemin de Traverse avec lui. Son père changea la couleur de ses cheveux, et garda la barbe qu'il avait depuis qu'il était sous forme de chaton. à côté de son blond de mari, Lily changea elle aussi ses cheveux et ses yeux, et un peu son visage, qui devint un peu plus rondouillet. Harry, quant à lui, prit les yeux de sa mère transformée, bleu, et les cheveux de son père transformé, blond, pour ne pas être reconnu.

Quant ils entrèrent au chaudron baveur, ils n'eurent aucun problèmes à passer. En effet, transformés, ils ne ressemblaient que de loin à la famille Potter que tous avaient connue.

Au chemin de traverse, Harry commença ses courses par la banque sorcière. Il avait sa clef sur lui, donc il n'aurait aucun problème pour passer. Quand il vit tout l'or qu'il avait, Harry faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. le coffre était complètement plein à craquer. Il remplit sa bourse de noises, mornilles et gallions.

Puis, quant ils ressortirent, ils allèrent chez Mme Guipure, pour les habits sorciers. Là-bas, Harry rencontra un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris, de son âge. Ils parlèrent un peu de Poudlard, et de Quidditch. Mais, plus le jeune garçon parlait, moins il lui était sympathique. Il s'appellait Drago Malefoy. Dès que Harry entendit ce nom, il comprit d'où lui venait cette mauvaise impression. Un fils de Mangemort qui suivait la vie de son père. Il eut presque pitié. Quand la femme eut finit de mesurer ses habits, Harry se dépécha de partir, non sans avoir donné un faux nom à ce garçon. Quand il raconta sa rencontre à ses parents, il vit son père se renfrogner, puis reprendre un visage normal. Il savait que Lucius Malefoy avait été à l'école en même temps que ses parents, et qu'ils ne s'aimaient vraiment pas.

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le magasin de potions, où Lily choisit un nombre impressionnant d'ingrédients de toutes sortes. Puis, ils allèrent à la librairie, où ils regardèrent toutes sortes de livres qui ne figureraient jamais en liste pour les études des premières années scolaires. Ils croisèrent dans la librairie un couple avec une jeune fille de l'age de Harry. Le couple était surement moldu, car ils étaient les deux totalement perdus dans cet environnement. Harry et ses parents s'approchèrent, et les aidèrent à se retrouver. Ils firent ainsi la connaissance de la famille Granger. la fille, Hermione, entrait en première année, en même temps que Harry. Ils allèrent ensuite à la boutique de baguette magique.James et Lily ne voulurent pas rentrer, car sinon Ollivander risquerait de reconnaitre les deux baguettes magiques. Harry entra donc avec sa nouvelle amie, qui ne savait toujours pas son vrai nom, et ses parents. Hermione commença à regarder les baguettes, et elle trouva ce qu'il lui fallait en 5minutes. Quand ce fut au tour de Harry de "choisir" sa baguette, il y eut un petit problème. Aucune ne correspondait. Ollivander, faigué, lui demanda son nom(Harry ne le lui avait jamais demandé) et les sortes de baguettes qu'avaient eu ses parents, s'il avait eu des parents sorciers. Harry, à ce moment, dut donner son vrai nom. Quand il apprit avec qui il avait affaire, il courut chercher une baguette dans l'arrière chambre. Quand il revint, il tenait une baguette de bois clair, qui était finement décorée. Dès que Harry la toucha, il ressentit un courant passer en lui, et il sut que c'était la bonne.

Ollivander était un peu choqué du choix de la baguette, et expliqua que c'était à cause de la baguette elle-même. En effet, la baguette était spéciale car elle avait non pas un, mais plusieurs éléments magiques. Elle était faite en bois de chêne, assez flexible et parfaite pour les métamorphoses et les potions, et il avait une plume de phénix, un crin de licorne, et un nerf de coeur de magyar à pointe. Le tout donnait un mélange très explosif, mais donnait beaucoup plus de force et de caractère à la baguette. Il expliqua que le phénix avait donné une autre plume, qu'avait Voldemort, que la licorne était la reine des licornes, et que le dragon était quant à lui un très rare spécimen, tellement rare que seules deux baguettes avaient eu un nerf de lui, et la deuxième personne était Dumbledore.

Quand il ressortit, il expliqua l'histoire de sa baguette à ses parents, qui étaient un peu choqués aussi. Puis, la famille Potter expliqua à la famille Granger leur secret, en les sous-mettant à un sort de Fidelitas, car ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes. Hermione compatit au malheur de la famille qui était en face d'elle, et elle leur promit de les aider.

Quand ils eurent finit, ils allèrent dans les magasins de blague, papeterie, animalerie, et de Quidditch. James acheta un Nimbus 2001, même si les premières années n'avaient pas le droit à un balais. Harry pourrait de toute façon voler dans sa malle.

Quand toutes les boutiques furent faites, ils partirent du Chaudron Baveur. La famille Potter avait été invitée chez les Granger. Invitation qu'ils avaient rapidement acceptée.

Harry passa ainsi la fin de ses vacances chez Hermione, qui était passionnée par la bibliothèque qu'avait Harry dans sa malle. Il lui apprit même quelques tours de magie faciles, qui lui serviraient plus tard. Et c'est ainsi que naquit une des plus belles histoires( Hehe…non, pas d'amour !) d'amitié.


	7. Poudlard express, nous voici!

Voici le dernier Chapitre de ma fiction, qui était une sorte d'introdution aux sept prochains tomes..  
la suite se publiera plus lentement, car j'ai d'autres choses à faire, aussi!! ;o)

Enfin, le grand Jour, le jour J était arrivé. La rentrée des classes. Le premier septembre.

La famille Granger paniquait, ils cherchaient tout partout tel ou tel livre, telle ou telle chose. Mais tout fut prêt à temps, et les deux futurs élèves étaient prêts à partir à l'aventure.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, puis montèrent tous, Lily et James sous forme de chat, dans la voiture de la famille Granger. Arrivés à la gare, il allèrent sur la voie 9. Ils regardèrent tout partout, mais ne voyaient pas la voie 9 3/4. Désespéré, Harry regarda ses parents. Mais ceux-ci, en chaton, ne pouvaient pas parler. Tout à coup, Harry entendit quelqu'un parler...

"- Haaa, c'est toutes les années comme cela, la gare est pleine de moldus!"

Harry regarda Hermione, Mr et Mme Granger, et suivit la femme rousse qui avait parlé. Celle-ci était suivie de quatre garçons roux et d'une jeune fille d'environ 9 ans.

"- Percy, passe en premier, dit la femme.

- Bien maman."

Il partit en courant, et traversa un groupe de japonais qui cachaient à présent le jeune garçon au groupe Potter-Granger. Quand les japonais se poussèrent, Harry ne vit plus le garçon nommé Percy. Il alla doucement vers la dame.

"- Excusez-moi Madame, mais vous ne sauriez pas par hasard comment on...

- comment on va à Poudlard?

- Oui...

- C'est très simple, mon petit. Tu vois la barrière, dit-elle en montrant un mur avec une barrière au centre. Tu fonces dessus, et tu la traverse. le poudlard express est de l'autre côté...tu entres en première année?

- Oui, et mon amie aussi.

- Ho bonjour, ma petite. Vous êtes de la même famille, demanda Mme Weasley(he oui, c'est elle!!).

-non, répondit Harry, c'est mon amie, et voici ses parents. moi, je suis tout seul.

- Bien...bon. passez les uns après les autres. à la prochaine, dit-elle en passant la barrière avec la jeune fille qui était encore avec elle."

Harry, Hermione et le reste de la famille Granger passèrent sans encombre la barrière, et allèrent vers le train fumant. Il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le train parte.

Mr et Mme Granger prirent leur fille à part, pour lui faire les "recommandations d'usage", tandis que Harry s'approchait silencieusement du train. Il prit la cage de sa nouvelle chouette, Hedwige, et commença à monter les malles de hermione et lui dans le train. Il faillit se faire ecraser par la valise de son ami quand quatre mains secourables vinrent l'aider. c'était les deux jumeaux qui étaient avec la femme rousse. Il se présentèrent: Georges et Fred Weasley. Quand Harry se présenta à son tour, ils firent les grands yeux, puis sourirent avant de retourner vers leur mère, sûrement lui raconter qui était le petit garçon qu'ils avaient vus sur le quai numéro neuf.

Quand Hermione revint avec ses parents, Harry eut droit aux embrassades des parent Granger. Puis, ils montèrent dans le train tandis que Mr et Mme Granger repartaient d'où ils étaient venus. Harry et Hermione s'installèrent tranquillement dans un wagon libre, et écoutèrent les commentaires des familles qui étaient restées sur le quai.

La famille Weasley était une de ces familles, et les jumeaux étaient en train de parler de leur rencontre avec Harry. Mme Weasley parla de sa gentillesse et de sa timidité, ce dont elle n'était pas étonnée, vu ses parents, et ordonna à ses fils, sa fille n'allant pas encore à l'école, de se tenir droits. puis, elle repartit.  
Pendant tout l'échange, Harry s'était caché, et Hermione le regardait avec tendresse, sachant bien que son ami n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui.

Pendant tout le mois d'aout, quand Harry était avec Hermione, un lien s'était tissé entre les deux enfants, et ils étaient liés comme les deux doigts de la main. C'était pas de l'amour, mais de l'amitié. En effet, Harry avait comprit depuis peu de temps qu'il préférait les garçons alors que Hermione préférait elle les filles. Ils étaient comme frères et sœurs, et cela ne changerait surement jamais.

Le voyage prévu serait surement très intéressant…

Fin.

A suivre...


End file.
